


Day Two In Denial

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day Two, F/M, Marichat May, dont lie to yourself, mari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Marinette can lie to herself, but not to Alya.Has now been edited





	Day Two In Denial

Marinette,” Alya’s questioning voice shocked her out of her day dream. “Are you okay girl? You’re acting more spacy than usual- and that’s saying something.”

Marinette giggled nervously at her friend's concern. “I’m okay Alya, just thinking.”

“Well, as long as you’re okay,” Alya conceded. “Speaking of which, do you have that homework-”

“Actually Alya,” Marinette interrupted her friend suddenly. “I have a question.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “What kind of question?”

“A relationship question I guess,” Seeming to have reevaluated her thoughts, she rephrased her statement. “Well, more like a lack of one.”

“Is this about Adrien?” Alya questioned, knowing the most common topic of her best friends love-life woes. 

“Well no actually,” Marinette clarified, surprising Alya. “You see I have this friend. I feel like I am close to him, and he is super fun to be around. But I don’t like, like like him do I? I mean he is my friend, I can’t see him that way-” 

“Well, I can’t say much due to lack of context,” Alya tried to explain. “But romantic feelings tend to come from friendship-”

“But like,” Marinette interrupted again, halting her friend’s words. “I can’t like him, I like Adrien. Even if he is funny, and cute, and has an amazing laugh, and a gorgeous smile, and-”

“Marinette,” Alya halted Marinette’s cleary love-struck ramblings. “I don’t mean to disturb your gushing, but this sounds like a serious case of denial” 

“What?” Marinette laughed with disbelief riding her tone. “Of course not. I like Adrien”

“It is possible to like two people at once,” Alya replied, though quite certain of with the hopelessness of it. “And if this guy is as perfect as you seem to think he is-”

“Nah,” Marinette scoffed off the absolutely ridiculous notion. “You’re insane”

Alya giggled at her friends obliviousness. “If you say so.”

‘Of course not,’ Marinette thought. ‘No way I can like Chat.’

No way.


End file.
